1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mirror configuration adapted for motor vehicles to provide a peripheral field of vision to the rear without distance or object distortion.
2. Prior Art
It has long been recognized that conventional mirrors for a motor vehicle have been inadequate in providing rear view visibility in that hazardous blind spots continue to exist, in particularly to the left and right rear of the motor vehicle.
Various kinds of side mirrors have been mounted on the exterior of the motor vehicle in an effort to eliminate or minimize these blind spots. Some of these have been extra wide or elongated conventional mirrors, some have been curved mirrors, and some have been combinations; however, prior art mirrors, both exterior and interior mounted, have failed to provide complete distortion-free peripheral vision. The device of this invention corrects prior art deficiencies by an assembly of plane mirrors optimumly arranged relative to each other whereby complete distortion-free peripheral vision is provided.